


The Formula for a Perfect Semester

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Banter While in Bed, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting As Foreplay, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tenderness, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: His plan for the day had been to go to the football game and cheer on Steve and Bucky. They weren’t under any obligation to be friends with him, but somehow that had happened. It all started when Steve sat right in front of Tony in O-chem, and Tony had made some crack under his breath that had made Steve laugh. But really, Tony could barely believe that he was dating a guy on the football team. Rhodey still gave him hell about it.





	The Formula for a Perfect Semester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> Hope I could do this prompt justice :) 
> 
> TW for a panic attack at the beginning (although it is not described in depth).

Tony had already done the calculations, created a formula, and drafted the plans: this semester was going to be perfect. He met a hot guy in Organic Chemistry right at the beginning of the year, a hot guy who actually ended up asking him out, and Howard was talking to him significantly less these days, and he loved his new off-campus apartment, and he was actually a part of a great group of friends. 

His plan for the day had been to go to the football game and cheer on Steve and Bucky. They weren’t under any obligation to be friends with him, but somehow that had happened. It all started when Steve sat right in front of Tony in O-chem, and Tony had made some crack under his breath that had made Steve laugh. But really, Tony could barely believe that he was dating a guy on the football team. Rhodey still gave him hell about it.

But anyway, Tony had found out earlier that day that he hadn’t done so hot on his O-chem midterm. Which was fine, until it wasn’t. Tony had been sitting in the stands quietly enjoying the game, until completely unwarranted and unhealthy thoughts flooded his mind. How could he be so stupid? Would Howard find out? What if he couldn’t get his grades back up?

He had planned on a nice day out at the game. He even brought his water bottle and snacks. He hadn’t planned on having a panic attack while sitting in the bleachers.This was not how things were supposed to go.

What was the point of being a rich and brilliant inventor if you couldn’t even exercise some modicum of control over your own life?

So there he was, sitting under the bleachers trying to control his sobs and even out his breathing because Steve was currently walking up to him. Tony supposed that’s what he got for dating a super soldier with superhuman hearing. Couldn’t a man have a break down in peace?

“Tony? Tony, are you okay?” Steve called as he walked over. His voice sounded worried, even a little scared, and the tone of his voice nearly set Tony off again. 

“I… uh,” Tony swallowed to try and get his voice to even out. “Really I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Just, don’t come over here, Cap. What about the game?”

Tony started to take deep breaths through his mouth, hoping he could at least stop the tears from falling.

“Tony, the game just ended. I wanted to come over and say thanks for watching, but-”

“Dammit, Rogers. I said I’m fine. Did you not hear me?” Tony snapped. He was seriously going to have an aneurysm if Steve watched him have a break down.

“Seriously, it’s nothing to be ashamed about. I’ve-” Steve reached out, as if he was going to touch. Tony jerked away.

“You’ve what? You’ve dealt with stress before? You have a dad who screams at you and judges you for everything you do? You hate going home for breaks because you know you’re going to be miserable? You’ve got your scholarship riding on your grades and you’re afraid of what will happen if you mess up?” Tony was shouting now, and he could recognize that he was shouting, and that Steve didn’t deserve to be shouted at, but Tony couldn’t stop. Everything was pouring out of him. His perfect semester was going to shit and he knew it.

“You know you’re not the only one who’s dealt with pain, right? You think my life is sunshine and rainbows, but you don’t even know me.” Steve’s voice rose as he spoke, and Tony was glad he had gotten a rise out of him. It gave him some sort of sick satisfaction, to watch Steve’s voice change from being concerned to being angry. He didn’t want Steve’s pity.

“Oh okay, like being the biggest jock in school and having a cool best friend is hard for you?”

“Tony, you are not thinking clearly right now -” Steve was softening again. Tony couldn’t stand for that.

“Fuck you, Steve.” Tony said it with as much bitterness as he could manage. It did the trick. Steve’s face hardened. 

“What the fuck, Tony? You’re infuriating.” Steve bit out as he towered over Tony. Still in his football uniform and huge shoulder pads. It was sort of intimidating. Tony didn’t back down though. 

Then, the most surprising thing happened. Steve kissed him. Tony almost didn’t register it because he was still in fight mode. But those were definitely Steve’s lips, against his. Tony’s brain instantly relaxed and he forgot whatever insult he was about to hurl at Steve. He felt his body melt into Steve’s arms, and Tony regretted the things he had said earlier.

Steve pulled back, and his face still looked angry.

“Well, if you wanted to shut me up, that worked.” Tony said as he scrubbed his hand through his hair. 

“Tony, we need to go.” Steve’s voice had dropped an octave, and Tony’s body shivered in response to Steve’s words.

“Where?” Tony had a feeling he knew where this was going, but his brain hadn’t quite caught up with his mouth. 

“My room. I know a good stress reliever.” Steve noticeably adjusted his dick in his pants, and Tony had to remind himself to breath. 

“Man, if all I had to do was yell at you, I could have done that weeks ago.” Tony smirked. It felt like he had won something, but he wasn’t sure what.

“Start walking, Stark,” Steve said as she stalked off in the direction of the football dorms.

“Aye, aye, captain.” Tony trailed behind, a little flabbergasted but definitely turned on. 

This was definitely preferable to having a break down under the bleachers, alone.

\- - - - -

Tony was spread out on Steve’s bed on his stomach, his body pliant and relaxed. Steve’s uniform was long forgotten by his desk, and Steve was just wearing his black boxer briefs. 

Steve had peeled off Tony’s clothes slowly and deliberately soon after Steve had carried Tony to the bed, and Tony had never felt so safe, even though he was completely naked. Steve kissed along Tony’s collarbone, along his jaw,and then down his spine. 

“God, Steve. Feel free to do more of that,” Tony hummed as Steve continued roaming Tony’s body with his lips.

“I’m going to take my time, Tony,” Steve answered, his voice gentle. Tony’s breath hitched as Steve’s lips reached the swell of Tony’s ass. Steve kissed him there, and used his hands to spread Tony’s ass cheeks. 

“Fuck, Steve. You don’t have to…” Tony stuttered.

“Don’t have to what?” Steve paused, his hands still on Tony’s ass.

“I, uh.” Tony gulped. “I’ve never had anything in my ass before. Well, correction. I’ve never had anyone else in my ass before.” Better to tell Steve the truth than to have him be disappointed later.

But instead of saying something derogatory or pulling away, Steve climbed up the bed to lay next to Tony. Steve reached out and pushed Tony’s fringe away from his left eye, and Steve’s eyes looked so soft and so sweet and so _blue_ that Tony thought he might explode.

“Is it okay if we try it today?” Steve asked softly.

“God, okay. Yes.”

Steve leaned forward to press a kiss to Tony’s lips, and Tony sighed into the kiss. Steve deepened it, his tongue persistent. Tony opened his mouth to him and turned his head more to give Steve better access. The head of Tony’s cock was pushed against the bed, so Tony rolled his hips a little and the way his cock rubbed against the sheets sent electricity up his spine. He groaned in pleasure.

“Get up on your knees,” Steve ordered against Tony’s mouth. Tony immediately obeyed, even though he already missed the friction on his cock. 

“Good. Touch yourself while I kiss you,” Steve said authoritatively. Steve leaned in for a kiss, and brought his hand up to cup Tony’s cheek. Steve licked into Tony’s mouth, and Tony couldn’t really move his face much because of the way he was positioned. He just enjoyed the taste of Steve’s tongue and the way Steve let little moans escape his mouth while Tony lazily reached under himself and tugged at his own cock.

Steve leaned down to nip at Tony’s earlobe.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want.” Steve’s voice was low and gravely, and he was so close, his body nearly draping over Tony.

“Fuck, Steve. You keep talking like that and I’ll fucking cum.” Tony smiled, although it probably looked funny with his cheek pressed up against the bed. He meant for it to sound flirty, teasing, but even to his own ears he sounded needy. Steve sat up on his knees to pull off his shirt, and then kissed Tony’s neck, and as his breath ghosted along Tony’s back, Tony couldn’t help but tense up with anticipation.

Steve pulled away to sit back on his haunches, and Tony got up on all fours to look at him. Steve stared at Tony for a heartbeat, and then reached into his side table and pulled out a bottle of what was obviously lube. He looked at Tony with his eyebrow raised, waiting.

Like he expected Tony to say something.

But talking during sex made it so personal. Hearing his own voice reminded him that Steve was here with _him_ ; had chosen _him_ , even if just for this moment. On the flip side, talking would help Tony stay focused, because instead of worrying about what Steve was thinking or letting his thoughts crowd his mind, he had to concentrate on what to say next.

So Tony decided that answering Steve was actually a very good idea.

“Please, Steve. I want you to put your fingers in my ass.” Tony tried for seductive, but wasn’t sure if he hit the mark. He wiggled his ass a little, and looked back in time to see Steve’s mischievous grin. 

“Good boy, Tony. Let me take care of you.” 

Tony watched as Steve adjusted himself in his boxers, and then popped open the bottle of lube.

“Okay Tony, I’m going to try one.” Steve used his left hand to squeeze some of the lube onto his right hand, and Tony’s body thrummed with anticipation. 

“Yes, one. I’d like that,” Tony said. Steve smiled at him, softly, and then his finger was at Tony’s hole. Tony pushed back, eager to please him.

“Tony, wait. You have to relax,” Steve reprimanded. 

“Well, if you’d hurry up, I wouldn’t have to push,” Tony sassed. He was curious as to how Steve would react.

Instead of saying anything, Steve pushed his finger past Tony’s hole, and it slid in easily. Tony stilled, his body adjusting to the intrusion.

“Tony, you’re doing so good,” Steve said encouragingly. Tony flexed the tight ring of muscle around Steve’s finger experimentally, and nothing hurt. He had only fucked himself a couple of times, but Steve’s finger wasn’t all that intimidating.

“You can fuck me, Steve. C’mon,” Tony whined. Steve kissed the swell of Tony’s ass as he hooked his finger and started to move it. It only took a few strokes before Steve found Tony’s prostate, and Tony nearly choked on his tongue when Steve pressed against it.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed. “Fuck, it’s there.” 

Steve started to stroke more steadily in the same spot, and Tony was having trouble breathing. Would it be weird if he came so soon? Would Steve be grossed out? They’d never cum in front of each other, so what if -

“Tony, come back to me,” Steve whispered as he stilled his hand. 

Tony’s brain was doing that thing again, that thing where he just got trapped in an endless cycle of bad thoughts. Time to stop that right now.

“Fuck, Steve. I’m here, I’m here. Please, finger me harder,” Tony said earnestly. Steve complied, and Tony could feel his heart start to race. If he wasn’t careful, it just might jump out of his chest at this rate.

“I want… more. Please give me more,” Tony begged. He didn’t care how needy he sounded, he didn’t care if he was going to cum. All he could feel were constant bursts of pleasure that drowned out everything else. 

He felt Steve pull out, and he bemoaned the loss of contact. But before had time to complain, Steve was pushing in two fingers and Tony felt himself stretching a bit more than before. The slight burn felt good, but then again maybe it was really the anticipation that was getting Tony all worked.

“Talk to me,” Steve commanded. Tony dropped his forehead to the bed as he willed his body to relax.

“I could cum like this, Steve.” Tony heard Steve moan, low and guttural, and the sound set Tony’s body on fire. He pushed back against Steve’s fingers, and Steve found Tony’s prostate more quickly than before. A myriad of noises bubbled up from Tony’s throat as Steve fucked him, strong and steady.

“I want you to cum, Tony,” Steve said as he reached around with his other hand to grip Tony’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony bit out. He was a goner, for sure. Steve picked up the pace with his fingers, and tugged at the head of Tony’s cock, and Tony felt his brain short out.

His brain was flooded with white noise, and then a starburst of pleasure forced him to squeeze his eyes closed. He shouted as he came, and he barely registered what Steve was murmuring to him until he came back down from the orgasm. 

“Steve, that was so good,” Tony breathed as he nearly collapsed onto the bed. Then he looked down and saw the sheets, soiled with his cum, and thought better of it.

“Good, Tony. You did so good,” Steve said with a happy sounding sigh as he pulled his fingers out of Tony’s ass. 

“Here, over here.” Steve pushed Tony gently over onto his back to avoid the mess they had made, and then gathered him up into his arms.

Tony’s back was against Steve’s chest, and he pushed himself up slightly so that he could tilt his head and look at Steve. He stared at his eyelashes and his cheekbones and his nose and he had never felt so in love before in his life.

“Thank you,” Tony said, and meant it. Steve grinned at him, and leaned forward to steal a kiss. When he pulled back, he almost spoiled the mood.

“We should probably talk about before,” Steve said, his forehead scrunched up in worry.

Luckily, Tony had a good idea for redirecting this conversation.

“Yeah, maybe later. Let me tell you about my perfect semester formula first.” 

“Oh yeah, what does that involve?” Steve asked, and Tony delighted in the mischievous glint to Steve’s eyes. 

“Honestly? More of this, mostly,” Tony answered truthfully. Steve laughed, and Tony couldn’t help but laugh too. His heart felt light and he was damn well going to enjoy the feeling while he could.

“That could be arranged,” Steve answered, his face bright and his smile so wide that it looked like his face might crack in half. The sight took Tony’s breath away. 

Maybe the perfect semester formula was salvageable after all.


End file.
